Millennium Leaves
by Itachiforever342
Summary: Naruto looks out his window one night and sees a girl fall to her death! What could ensue from this? One-shot.


Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Millennium Snow, which is where I got this plot from!

This is the first one-shot I've ever done! This is weird for me!

I guess this came out from reading too much supernatural books...I guess...

* * *

**Millennium Leaves**

Naruto, a boy of twelve and a newly-minted genin, looked out his window at the full moon. "It's so bright and large, almost close enough to touch."

He reached for his window, only for a figure against the moon to catch his eye. "What's that?"

A girl with chin-length lavender hair and skin like the moon stood on the edge of a roof, eyes closed to the world around her. She wore a miniskirt, socks that went to almost the hem of her skirt, a spaghetti-strap top and a tiny jacket that only covered her arms and her chest down to her stomach. A pair of large headphones covered her ears, almost dwarfing her head as she lowered it a bit, only for her to suddenly tilt forward and fall.

He jerked and threw open his window. "A drop like that could kill a normal girl!"

He leapt from rooftop to rooftop, landing on the ground when he came upon a black slip-on shoe, almost dainty in comparison to its probable punklike owner. He ran over to where he saw the body lying on the ground in the middle of an abandoned alley, the headphones next to her head. He then noticed her jewelry: a diamond-set silver cross hanging from her neck on a long silver chain, a black leather collar with inch-long metal spikes, and three sets of earrings, silver hoops in the upper lobes, silver studs above the main pair, sizable heart-shaped diamonds.

"Is she…dead? She's not moving."

He was about to prod her when she sat up, snatching up her headphones.

"Happened again," she murmured, before stiffening. She turned her eyes on him, which were of the deepest, ruby red. "How long have you been there?"

"About a minute," he admitted, before she flinched.

"Ohhh! Get away from me, you reek!" she complained, covering her nose with the back of her hand.

He blinked. "Excuse me? I reek? Of what?"

"Mistress!" a high-pitched voice from above them.

The blonde boy looked up to see a large bat carrying a box of some sort with the handle in its feet. It landed next to her and she opened the box, pulling out several items of food and gulping it down like she hadn't eaten in weeks. She sighed when she finished, the bat sitting on her shoulder as she hung the headphones around her neck, standing.

"Aren't you hurt?" he asked, although she could be hiding her injuries.

"I said, get away!" she snapped, but placed a hand on the bat's head. "What do you think? I fell because I ran out of pep. It didn't even faze me."

"You don't look like a kunoichi of any kind, so what are you?"

"A gorgeous girl with a talking bat? Ever heard of a vampire?"

* * *

For the next few days Naruto held onto the shoe, almost as if it was the only thing keeping the reality of the meeting with the mysterious girl from vanishing like a dream.

On closer inspection, it was a black high heel made of satin with silver floral patterns stitched into it and a black bow, also satin, on the toe, a silver pendant with a heart-shaped diamond over the middle. It had a slight thin heel, which looked very breakable. All in all, it spoke of hidden daintiness in this vampiress that had dropped to the ground in hunger.

When his teammate, Sakura Haruno, saw him holding it, she asked, "Who's that shoe belong to, Naruto? I doubt your foot could fit into it, so you can't have a weird obsession with girls' dress shoes."

He grinned and held it up. "Would you believe this belongs to a vampire?"

The pink-haired girl snorted. "Hah! Whatever, Naruto! I'd bet you stole some poor girl's shoe and don't want to give it back! It better not be Hinata's, because it looks tiny enough to be her size!"

"Nah, it's way too small. Hinata's foot isn't this little. Plus this girl was as tall as me, so she was a tiny thing in the first place, plus she has a goth/punk look, which doesn't match this shoe. I didn't get her name, because she rushed off."

"You dolt, there's no such things as vampires. If she was, why didn't she suck you dry?" Sasuke, his other teammate, scoffed.

"She's repulsed by my very smell! I'd just showered, too! She also ate like a horse instead of trying to get my blood, duck butt! I think she's a vampire who hates blood."

The dark-haired boy rolled his eyes. "That looks like an expensive shoe, moron. Give it back, it's probably worth a lot."

"She hasn't come to get it yet," Naruto admitted. "Maybe she can't walk outside during the day."

"Stupid Naruto," Sakura mocked. "You know your imagination just got the better of you, right? You were dreaming!"

With a pop and a cloud of smoke, their mentor, Kakashi Hatake, appeared in front of them. "Hey you three. Is Naruto causing trouble again?"

"Kakashi-sensei, is there such a thing as a vampire?" Sakura asked.

"Vampire? What brought this on?"

"Naruto insists he is in possession of a shoe that belongs to one," Sasuke supplied, crossing his arms.

"I do!" Naruto shouted, holding out the shoe as proof.

Kakashi looked at it and asked, "What did the girl look like, Naruto?"

"You don't believe him, do you, Kakashi-sensei?" Sakura protested, eyes wide. "It _had_ to be a dream!"

"She had chin-length lavender hair, skin like the moon, she dressed kinda punky, she had three piercings in each ear, she wore silver jewelry, and her eyes were deep, deep red, like rubies."

"You mean her?"

All three of the pre-teens turned to see where Kakashi was pointing, to see the girl standing at the end of the bridge they'd met at, wearing only one shoe, the partner of the one that rested in Naruto's hand.

"Hah!" Naruto laughed. "See? I told you! She exists!"

She held out a hand and demanded, "I dropped that the other night, and you neglected to return it to me. Give it back, if you please."

"Aw, come on! You can't expect me to give back such a cute shoe! It sure doesn't fit your outfit!"

"It does, with my cross, earrings and other shoe. They all have diamond hearts."

"How can you wear what's used as a ward against your kind? I thought crosses blocked your kind and silver, silver burns vampires' skin! How are you out during the day, too? You're not supposed to be able to do these things!"

"Only for weaker specimens. Give me my shoe, human boy. I need it to complete my outfit, and I don't have much time."

Naruto grinned and juggled the shoe from hand to hand. "You want it, kid? Come and get it."

Like lightning, she was in his face and took her shoe back, and the next second she was in her former place, bent over and slipping her shoe on. She huffed indignantly, shaking her head. "Stubborn human males, good day," she mumbled, only to drop to the ground like a stone.

"Mistress Luna!"

The bat from before with the exact same picnic basket came from the sky, landing at his mistress' side. She flipped open the lid and scarfed the food down.

"Thanks, Yamimaru," she grunted, sighing with relief.

"It is Yamimaru's pleasure, Mistress," Yamimaru replied, sitting on her shoulder as she ate.

"Uh…Kakashi-sensei…?" Sakura squeaked. "Did you see her move at all when she took her shoe?"

"Nope, Sakura," Kakashi confessed. "This one must be a true-blue vampire."

"She sure pretty enough for it," Sasuke pointed out. "And the bat servant is another indicator. But where's the fangs?"

Luna shook her head. "They only appear when I'm going to bite a human, which I'll never do. Stinking creatures."

She was about to leave when a group of medical ninja ran by, injured ninja on stretchers. Blood dripped to the ground, and Luna gasped, bringing her hands up to her mouth as long fangs sprouted, a mad, thirsty look in her eyes.

"Mistress!" Yamimaru cried.

Luna covered her face, hiding her animalistic countenance. "I…I can't…let it…control me…"

Naruto's eyes softened in pity. She didn't hate the smell of blood, she loved it like normal vampires did, just she was too tenderhearted to bite a human and take their life force.

"Why doesn't she die from not drinking blood?"

"Not drinking is curtains for most vampires, but Mistress can stand eating food enough that she can be about most of the day if she eats heavy but runs out of energy fast. Yamimaru times bringing food just right when Mistress runs out of gas. No vampire is immune from drinking blood," Yamimaru explained.

"You tell them too much, Yamimaru," Luna quietly snarled, eyes snapped to Naruto before standing again. "These humans probably will never see me again, even if I live around here. See ya."

She twinkled her fingers before vanishing.

* * *

Three years later, Naruto had just settled back into his flat when a tapping at his window made him look up. A large bat he vaguely remembered was tapping its wings frantically on his window. He went to the glass and slid it open, the bat fluttering in.

"Human, you sure sprouted in three years," it commented.

"Do I know you?" Naruto asked, raising his eyebrows.

"Humans have such weak memories," it complained with a sigh. It hopped onto his arm and insisted, "You met Yamimaru and Mistress three years to the day ago. Mistress needs help!"

"Who is this 'Mistress' you're talking about? Is she in trouble?"

"Not exactly in trouble, just needs your presence. Please, you most hurry. When the full moon is at its zenith, it be too late for Mistress."

Still thoroughly confused, the blonde, blue-eyed ninja nodded. "If she's in trouble, and you've come to me, she must know me or of me well enough well enough to call for my aid. Lead on, Yamimaru."

He followed the bat to the mountains around Konoha and saw a vast mansion in a valley, somewhere that should've been explored by Konoha's ninja, but hadn't been found as far as he knew. "Nice place she has," he stated with a low whistle when they entered the mansion proper.

"Welcome to the Lunar Mansion, Uzamaki Naruto," a smooth, female voice purred.

His eyes widened when he saw the source of the voice: a young woman with chin-length lavender hair, deep ruby eyes, and skin like the moon. She wore nothing but an open white yukata, a silver cross set with diamonds, and three sets of earrings: silver hoops on her upper lobes, silver studs above diamond hearts on her lower lobes. She stood atop a grand staircase, her stance completely relaxed.

"You…you're beautiful…" he breathed, eyes locked on her exposed skin.

She descended down the stairs fluidly, her eyes never leaving his. "Yamimaru, prepare the chamber for use."

"Yes, Mistress," Yamimaru replied. Suddenly, with a poof of smoke, a small boy around twelve or thirteen appeared, wearing a black butler uniform save with shorts. "It will be done swiftly."

Naruto didn't even react to this, as Yamimaru bowed at the waist and ran up the stairs. "Who are you?"

"I am Luna of the line of Vladimir. Were you told why I asked you here?"

"No, just that you needed me before the time the full moon is at its peak."

"Perhaps this will answer your question…"

She stepped forward and cradled his chin, tilting it up as she opened her mouth, fangs extending as she bit into his jugular vein. He stiffened as he choked on his next breath, grasping at her shoulders as she drank, although not taking so much as to kill him. She licked the wound to stem its flow, before looking up at him again, her tongue catching any blood that escaped her lips. Her eyes were glowing red as she spoke.

"You are now bonded to me by blood contract. Your life is now linked to mine and you will live as long as I will."

His eyes widened at that and he asked, "How long will that be?"

"Considering that most vampires live from eight hundred to a thousand years, you could live as long as a millennium with me."

"Wow…"

"Now, to complete the ritual, you must bed me."

His face turned ashen before his cheeks lit up in a flush. "Isn't there another way?"

She shook her head. "You will be my lover for this night and allow me to drink your blood when I thirst, that is the exchange for having my lifespan."

He gritted his teeth, but followed her to her bedchamber.

* * *

When the blonde woke the next morning, his arms around Luna as she slept, both buck naked under the sheets. He looked down and noticed her face was buried in his neck, her mouth open against his bite mark, but not biting down. He shivered at the warmth of her breath against his dampened skin, before looking at the ceiling.

"I wonder if this was all set up, even though it feels right…" he murmured to himself.

"Do you wish to go?"

He looked down at her with a small smile at her sleepy expression. "Nope."

She smiled. "Thank you."

* * *

I think this set a different feel than my other stories. I've never really had a character like Luna, so I decided to try someone like her. It worked out in the end.

What did you all think?

Please review!


End file.
